


Shocking

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Blindfolds, Bondage, Double penetrating, Electric dildos, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Light Masochism, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Omega!Thace, Other, Suspension, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: There are some unorthodox methods to try and make one talk.





	Shocking

**Author's Note:**

> I...was in a very dark mood when I wrote this one. Just to clarify I in no way support non con in real life, this is purely fiction I wrote on my tumblr sinfultrails.
> 
> Hope you guys like. For ABO questions and what not send me an IM or an ask.

“Let’s try that again.”

Thace breathed heavily in his bindings. He twitched slightly, and breathed heavily and shakily as a needy whimper escapes him.

The two toys inside him sparked slightly, as he was tied up tight with little to no ability to move. He couldn’t see, he couldn’t speak.

He could only sway slightly, with his arms behind his back and legs forced open as the two toys in his slit and ass continued hum slightly. Preparing to let off more shocks into him.

“Look at you….stars just look at you….”

“You used to be so respectable. Dignified, even as a lowly lieutenant…”

“Honestly, we expected more.”

Thace gave a muffled grunt, before he felt the electricity start up again. A soft wail escaped him through the gag. His legs shook and he felt his clit slowly hardening. He twitched and squirmed in his bindings, shaking his head around before the shocks died down again.

“Hmmmm…do you like what we’re doing to you Thace?”

“Mmm….Mm-Mm…” He shook his head whimpering….and jerked a bit when the electricity starts up again. The heat spreads through his hips as his small little phallus hardens slightly above his full slit.

“Your body says other wise…”

“We didn’t know you were such a masochist Thace.”

He growled before freezing at the slick that slowly drips down his legs…..

….at least that’s what he kind of hopes it is….

“You’re so wet….”

“We could make you cum if you like.”

Thace shook harder before he weakly tried to renew his movements. He sobbed and whimpered as the electrical pulses started to become less painful and more…more pleasant….

He shook and blushed hard as he curled up a bit.

“That’s it Thace….we can stop this if you simply tell us what we want to know….”

He growled and hissed.

“No? Well then….”

He cried out when two large hands grip his chest and slowly grope and tease. He grunted and squirmed trying to move away but without any way to support himself he only made himself lean into it. He whimpered and arched slightly into it, feeling his nipples being twisted and tugged on lightly.

It caused the heat to spread mor as he clenched around the two dildos.

“Mmmmm….mmmm….!”

“Come now, don’t fight it….your body obviously knows what it desires…”

“If you don’t wish to serve the empire by giving us information…”

“Then you could serve us instead with that pretty body of yours.”

Thace grunted as the ropes are gripped and his hips are raised a bit higher as the hands pull away from his chest. He sobs needily and blushes shivering and shaking. When his hips were high enough, he felt gravity start to do its work.  
He wailed as the tip of the dildo in his leaking slit hit up against his spot.

He started twitching needily, feeling the heat aching through him as shifted around. His muffled moans grew louder as his thighs twitch….!

_Please….please get me out of this place…._

He choked and then screamed as orgasm ripped through him. His slit spurted with fluids out on to the floor as his bucked his hips back involuntarily. He choked and gasped as he heard the sound of his fluids hit the floor beneath him, running over his body.

“MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMGH….! MMMMMMMMM…mmmmmm…..mmmmmmmmmm………”

There’s soft hissing and whisperin from around him….

He twitched as hands rubbed over his body, smearing his cum along his hips and chest before he lets out a broken noise.

“Mmmmm yes….yes you will serve us quite well….”


End file.
